Kingdom Hearts Vanitas awakening
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: It's been a couple years since Naruto and Sora defeated Master Xehanort and Sasuke butt now a new evil awakens and this time a familiar face to Aqua, Terra and Ven came back to complete his masters work. Will our heroes stop him in time?
1. He's back

_**I wasn't planning on this after I finished two months ago but I decided what the hell? This is the sequel to Kingdom Hearts Legend of the Kyuubi. It takes after Naruto becomes Hokage and Sora becomes Keyblade master but before Shinachiku is born. Once again it's NaruSaku and SoKai and I'm planning to write RikuIno, VenHina and Terqua so don't worry about that. With that said... Get your popcorn ready cause here it comes. And enjoy the show.**_

* * *

Konoha. A world where Ninjas rule. A place where ablities called jutsus use. And it's also home of their greatest heroes. Sora and his cousin Naruto Uzumaki. They both live with Sora's father ever since they found each other and helped stopped Master Xehanort from forging the X-blade and destroying all worlds. About a month ago, Naruto was named Hokage and Sora was dubbed Keyblade master alongside his friend Riku and his finacee Kairi. Naruto's fiancee Sakura is training with her friend Kairi to be head of the Konoha Hospital. Naruto and Sakura plan to get married in a couple months while Sora and Kairi decided to wait until later in the year.

"Oh... Sakura." Ino squealed, alongside Sakura's future cousin-in law Kairi helping picking out her wedding dress. "Naruto is gonna love you in this dress." Ino was carrying a white kimino with a hood. Sakura shook her head in disapproval.

"That's a nice dress and all but I plan to wear a dress. Not a kimino." She said, while skipping through all the dresses.

"So, Ino. How are you Riku going along?" Asks Kairi as she is admiring her new bridesmaid dress.

"Oh it's good." Ino giggled. "He's taking me to a play this Saturday." Sakura and Kairi widen their eyes and glared at their friend.

"Let me guess... it's called Naruto and Sora the last?" Ino widen her eyes the nodded head. Kairi put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Sora, Naruto, Sakura and I went on a double date like always do on a Friday and... Let's just say my fourth grade Christmas play was a better story.

"Yeah I mean they made Naruto into a jerk and made him love Hinata because of her pity and paired me with Sasuke whom came back from the dead." Sakura growled.

"Yeah and this idiot made me into a complete helpless girl and always get kidnapped alot. I mean didn't he read our stories based off our Adventures? Sakura and I killed Maleficent."

"Yeah. It was so bad that Kairi and I punched the living daylights out of the director... What was his name?"

"I think his name was Kishi." Kairi answered. "But luckily a new play is coming in a few months and directed by Nomura." Ino snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah. He's a better director than Kishi. I mean sure he's confusing at times but at least he doesn't half ass his characters. He'll do Naruto and Sora justice."

"Speaking of Sora and Naruto... I wonder what their doing..." Sakura put her finger on her chin.

"Probalby having a eating contest at Ichikaru's. Kairi snickered which made both her friends laugh. They then see Hinata who came in with a worried face. They know it must not be good.

"Hinata is something wrong?" She asks her.

"Naruto wants you girls in his office. It's important." The girls widen their eyes. This doesn't sound good they put the dresses back to their original places and runs to Naruto's office.

Meanwhile at the new Keyblade dojo...

"FREEZE!" A young keybearer screamed as he points his keyblade at a girl also with a keyblade. The girl dodge his attacks then tried to strike at the boy keybearer but he blocked her before she can hit him.

"Impressive, Satoshi." Said the girl. "You've gotten stronger since our last spar. You're not as weak as I thought.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises, Kasumi." He attempted to strike her again before he felt a big strong grip on his back. He turned around to see their Sensei Riku behind him. The other masters, Sora, Aqua her husband Terra stood beside him.

"That's enough for one day. Both of you though have improved on stragedegy but, Satoshi you need to improve your aim, and Kasumi you need to work on your speed alright?"

"Yes. Sensei." They said in unsion. Sora then spoke to the trained keybearers.

"All right, then. You guys are taking week off. Next week we'll work on the summons okay?" They both nodded their head.

"All right then you're all dismissed." Terra said. The kids left the gym then Sora and his friends locked the door then walking to the Hokage Mansion to see Naruto then meet the girls so they can have supper.

"So, Aqua..." Sora . "Where's Ven? Is he out with Hinata?" Aqua sighed then gave Sora a concerning look.

"He went with the King to see Master Yen Sid and I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why's that, Honey?" Asked her husband.

"Because whenever Yen Sid wants us or comes here it means something bad might happen."

"But we defeated Master Xehanort." Sora said.

"Right Sora but remember darknesss will always come back because darkness is half of everything." Riku said. They walked in the mansion and greeted Shikamaru who had a concerning look.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Asked Sora. He knows that when Shikamaru gives that look, you know it's trouble.

"Naruto wants you in his office now. It's urgent." They all gave other conernign look at each other then runs to Naruto's office. They open the door to see the Sakura, Kairi and Ino standing on the table beside the King, Donald, Goofy and Ven. Naruto is sitting on his chair.

"Hey guys. We got a problem." Naruto said

"Yep. I'm afraid there is trouble. Fellas." The King told them.

"What is it?" Asked Sora. The king walked up to both Uzumakis with a stern face.

"He's back." Everyone excpet for Ven, and the King were confused at Mickey's words.

"Who's back your Majesty?" Asked Sakura

It all started 12 years ago when you were children." The king said. "You know you stopped Master Xehanort, right?" They all nodded.

"He... he's not back is?" Asked a worried Sora.

"Nope but someone just as bad. If not worse... His name is Vanitas." Terra, Aqua and Ven gasped at that name then Ven gave a growl.

"Who's that?" Asked Sora.

"He was Xehanort's apprentince. He fought me and Aqua while he took over Ven's body but luckily we defeated him. But he's disappeared. Listen ever carefully Sora, Naruto. Only you two have the powers to stop Vanitas. If he gets a hold of that X-blade then results would be catastrophic." He ordered. Sora and Naruto saluted their king.

"Now here's the plan. You two and Donald and Goofy since you had successful missions, are riding together. Riku, Terra Ven and I will stay here to protect Konoha.

"But who's gonna be Hokage?" Asked Sora. Naruto then cuts in.

"Tsuande will. She's out of retirement temporarily to look after the village." Sora nodded then looked at the girls.

"What about Kairi and Sakura? We may need their help more then anything." Kairi and Sakura were touched by what Sora said.

"You and I are so lucky, Kairi." Whispered Sakura.

"I Know."

"They will join me, Sora. Aqua commented. "And we're traveling with a Keyblade glider."

"Right. And You guys travel on a gummi ship." They all nodded their heads at the king's command.

Meanwhile at the Keyblade Graveyard where Sora and his friends beat Master Xehanort, A mysterious boy with a silver helmet and red and black organic looking bodysuit was staring at the scene where what looked like a big battle took place. He then felt a portal teleported behind him. It was another mysterious boy with a kitsune mask, a dark blue grey robe and a tattered cape.

"You're late." He commented. The kitsune boy was silent.

"So, did you tell the other's about our plans?" Asked the silver helmet wearing boy.

"Yes. And some of them are familiar to Sora, others that never fought him. They are prepared for his future arrival... Vanitas." The boy named Vanitas laughed.

"Excellent work... Menma."

 _ **Ahh I bet you didn't expect Menma from Road to Ninja did ya? And I bet you want me to tell you how they met. Well that will resolve in another chapter. The next one is gonna be based off of a Disney comedy. Until then see ya. By the way, please review.**_


	2. Emperor's New chapter

_**A/N I don't Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor The emperor's New Groove but I do own this chapter. I had fun writing this and warning... This world has fourth wall jokes and the only world ever too.**_

Meanwhile at a deep jungle, a llama was sitting down on a rock and is completely miserable. Would you take a good look at that? Pretty pathetic huh? Well believe it or not but that llama was once a human being and not just any human being, That guy was a emperor. A rich powerful charisma. This is Kuzco, Emperor Kuzco. What does he have to do with this story? Well let's go back before he turned into a llama.

Then we cut to a scene with Sora and Riku playing... Hey that's way far back but aww that's so cute. Anyway we go back to Sora, Naruto, Donald and Goofy find themselves in a village where they were walking around.

"I never been in this world before." Said Sora

"Me too but this village is beautiful. It reminds me of the Hidden leaf." Naruto Reminced then pumped into a man who is pulling a llama and a bag.

"Oh sorry." The man apologized. Sora shrugged it off.

"It's cool. What's your name?" Asked Naruto. Then man smiled and shook Sora's hand.

"My name's Pacha. And you are?"

"I'm Sora, This is my cousin Naruto and that's Donald and Goofy. We've just came to this village and just wanted to explore."

"Oh well why don't you come with me? I'm gonna go see the Emperor." Pacha offered. The gang accepted and climbed up the stairs in front of them. By the time they got on top then Pacha tapped The guard.

"Um excuse me we're to see Emperor Kuzco you see I got these summons.."

"Inside the stairs, and to the left. Just follow the signs."

"Oh great thanks." As they continue walking a slipper fell on Donald's head.

"Ow. Who threw that?"

"Uh that's mine." An old man, tangled on the flag. Donald gave him back the shoe. They walked down then realize the man was stuck they helped him down.

"Oh thank you. You are very nice people."

"What happened?" Asked Goofy.

"Well I threw off the Emperor's Groove."

"What?" Pacha.

"His Groove, his rhythm of behavior. I threw it off and the Emperor had me thrown off the window." The old man cried.

"Oh that sucks." Naruto said.

"Don't throw off his groove!" The old man shouted, shaking Donald until he got dizzy.

"Okay."

"Beware the groove." The man warned before walking off the palace.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Asked Sora.

"Groove." The old man warned again before he leaves the through the palace they see an old woman walk passed them, bitterly angry.

"Hey Naruto, that woman looks scary beyond all reason." Sora whispered.

"I know. Must be proof the dinosaurs roamed the worlds." Naruto snickered. The guard in front of them told them to wait outside to inform the Emperor, then came back and informed that they can come in. They see a young man with a golden crown and earrings sitting on his throne. Pacha then spoke

"Uh Good Afternoon, you're highness. I'm received the summons..."

"Hey there he is! My Main Village man!" The Emperor excliams.

"Uh, Pacha. Anyway I got this summons." Once Again Kuzco cuts him off.

"Pacha, you're just the man I wanted to see."

"I am?" He asked in confusion.

"Word on the street is that you can fix my problem." He said then slides down off the throne. "You can fix my problem, can you?"

"Sure, I'll do whatever I can."

"Good, and who are you guys?" He asked Noticing Sora and his friends.

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Naruto."

"I'm Donald and he's Goofy."

"Ah nice to meet you but back to business. Pacha, are you aware of how important the village is to the Empire?" Asked Kuzco.

"Well I know we grow the crops you use here the palace. We also herd the llamas." Pacha stops talking after Kuzco pulls a rope to reveal a tiny replica of his village.

"My village?" Pacha asks, confused.

"Oh, yeah. You got a pretty sweet little set up there on top of that hill, don't you? Ha ha ha" Kuzco asks.

"Yeah. My family has lived on that hilltop for the last 6 generations" Pacha says proudly.

"Uh-huh. So tell me, where do you find you get the most sun?" Kuzco asks.

"Oh, I say just on the other side of those trees" Pacha tells him, moving to the spot he's talking about. "When the sun hits that ridge just right, these hills sing."

"Well, that settles it!" Kuzco exclaims happily.

"What?" Sora and Pacha ask together.

"Yep! Thanks for coming!" Kuzco says, pushing Pacha away.

"That's it? That's all you wanted me for?" Pacha asks.

"I just wanted an insider's opinion" Kuzco says.

"For what?" Sora ask him. Naruto seriously don't like where this is going.

"I wanted an opinion before I ok'd this spot for my pool" Kuzco explains, examining the replica.

"Uh… your pool?" Pacha asks, looking at the replica of his house. As Kuzco slams a figure of a giant swimming pool.

"BOO-YA! Welcome to Kuzcotophia. My ultimate summer getaway. Complete with waterslide." He added the waterslide."

"What?" Pacha asked confused. While Sora,Naruto and Donald glared at the Emperor.

"Isn't it great? It's my birthday gift to me! I'm so happy." He said, hugging the replica.

"Umm... I don't understand how this could happen" Pacha says, examining the broken house in his hands.

"Well, let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow, I give the word, and your town will be destroyed to make way for this" Kuzco says, pushing a button that releases confetti from the little pool, while he hums a carnival tune.

Pacha fixes the tiny house, and then Kuzco walks over to him and makes him drop it.

"So, if I were you, I'd pick up some change-of-address forms on the way home" Kuzco says, nonchalatly.

"But, um, where will we live?" Pacha asks.

"Hmm...Don't know, don't care, how's that?" Kuzco says, walking away. That line really pissed off Naruto but before he did something he got cut off by the guards. Kuzco turns slowly to Pacha.

"When I get the word, your town thingy, will be bye-bye. Now bye-bye." He waved while the guards take our heroes away.

"Heh heh boo hoo." He cried mockingly.

 ** _Uh-oh. Kuzco is gonna destroy Pacha's village. What happens next? We'll find out next time. Until then see ya._**


	3. Pull the Lever Kronk

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto nor KH but enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Meanwhile a woman that was grumbling while walking besides our heroes, is smashing vases of Kuzco with her right hand man named Kronk. She got fired by Kuzco earlier before Kuzco invited Pacha, Sora and the gang.

"He can't get rid of me that easily. Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is? Does he have any idea who's dealing with? How could he do this to me? Why I practically raised him." She ranted while smashign another vase.

"Yeah you think he'd turn out better." Kronk commented.

"Yeah, go figure." The woman named Yzma said.

"Well you know you it's better that you're taking out on your vases instead of the real Kuzco." What Kronk said gave Yzma an idea.

"That's it Kronk That's it! I'll get rid of Kuzco!" She laughed.

"The Real Kuzco?" Kronk Asked. Yzma glared at him.

"Of course the real Kuzco see with him out of the way and no heir to the throne I'll take over and rule the empire! BRILLANT!" Yzma laughed

"And how does that work with you fired?" Kronk asked remembering that Kuzco fired her.

"The only ones that knows that are the three of us but soon to be the two of us." Yzma said.

"And I'm of those two right?" Kronk asked but Yzma ignored him.

"TO THE SECRET LAB" Yzma exclaimed.

Kronk and Yzma ran in front of a statue that look like a troll and fish "Pull the lever Kronk." Yzma commanded as Kronk pulled the lever but unfortunately

"WROOONG LEVVVEEEEER!" Yzma screamed as a trap door opened beneath her making her fall.

"uh" Kronk said at his mistake before musing.

Yzma walked back in drench and a gator biting her. "Why do we even have that lever?" she asked before smacking the gator away causing it to run whimpering like a dog. "Get out of my way." Yzma snapped before pulling the other horn that flipped them over to roller coaster.

"Please remain seated and keep hands and legs in at all time" a robotic voice said before the roller coaster was launched with Kronk screaming with joy.

"Faster, Faster!" Kronk(1) screamed with excitement while Yzma gave a determined look. "Yzma put your hands in Air!" When it ended Yzma and Kronk wore mad scientist outfits they high fived each other before going to work.

"Oh how should I do it?" Yzma asked herself before getting an idea. "Oh I know... I'll turn him into a flea. A harmless little flea. Then I'll put that flea in a box. Then I'll put that box in another than I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrives I'll smash it with a hammer!" Yzma laughed "Its brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT GENIUS I SAY!" She then accidently spill one of the vials a bit as some landed on a butterfly it screamed a bit before poofing into smoke dead.

Yzma and Kronk just stared silent at where the insect was before Yzma broke the silence. "Or to save postage, I'll just poison them with this." She said holding the vial of poison before giving it to Kronk. "Take it Kronk feel the power."

"Oh yeah I feel it." he said looking at the poison.

* * *

Later on Yzma invited Kuzco for a "Farewell dinner." Kronk forgot which one was Kuzco's poison so he mixed it up and gave it to Kuzco then it looked like after he drank the potion that he's dead, however he woke back up and started growing llama ears. Then his neck grew then his hands turned into hooves then his face into a llama's. Yzma was smashing her two pieces of broccoli. Kronk noticed it, and offered more broccoli. She shook her head and ordered him to knock him out. In an instant, Kronk slammed the bowl on the llama's head, knocking him out cold. Yzma rushed over, staring at the blueblood in shock.

"What? A llama? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" She screamed.

Kronk rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeahweird."

Glaring at her servant, the elderly woman held out her hand. "Let me see that vial!"

He gave it to her, and she noticed that the label was pushed down a bit, forming what seemed to be a skull. By pushing it up, it was revealed to be the silhouette of a llama.

"This isn't poison!" she yelled. "This is extract ofLLAMA!"

The woman groaned as she bumped her head in frustration.

"You know, in my defense your poisons all look alike. You may wanna think about relabeling some of them." Kronk said, defending himself.

"Take him out of town and finish the job NOW!" she angrily commanded.

Raising his eyes in thought, the man stared in confusion. "What about dinner?"

At that point all the emotion drained from her face. "Kronkthis is KIND OF important"

"How about dessert?" he asked in a saddened tone.

Raising her finger in protest, Yzma began having second thoughts. "Well I suppose there's time for dessert."

He smiled. "And coffee?"

"Alright, a quick cup of coffee," the traitor agreed. "THEN TAKE HIM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!"

Later on Kronk put Kuzco in a bag walking or should I say skipping down the steps. He then drops Kuzco down the water. owever. he looked after the sack and was unsure if he did the right thing then two miniature versions of him appear on the shoulders. One dressed like a devil, the other like an angel. "My shoulder angel."

The shoulder angel told, "You're not gonna let him die like that, are you?"

Then the devil countered, "Don't listen to that guy. He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that rocks."

"Oh, come off it," told the angel and the devil said, "You come off it!"

Then the two are having a fight of constant repeating the word you until the devil told, "You infinity."

Once the angel gave up the devil explains "Listen up, big guy. I got three good reasons why should just walk away. Number one: He's got that sissy stringy music thing" and points to the good counterpart. The angel countered "We've been through this. It's a harp, and you know it."

"Oh, right. That's a harp and that's a dress."

"Robe"

"Reason number two: Look what I can do." said the devil and made a handstand with only one hand. That confuses Kronk.

"But what does that..." The angel Kronk interrupted him. "No, no he's got a point."

Kronk just shrugged it off then just jumped suddenly and captured the sack just before it fell off a waterfall a waterfall with a few kilometers of heights. The zooming out only proves it that the edge of this waterfall is nearly on top of a mountain. Makes one wonder how they have an artificial river in a town that is built on top of a mountain. And in this distance a chimp eats a bug. Okay... what's with that? Can we get back to the story? And another thing... Why did they not make Kingdom of the sun... Okay now I'm getting sidetrack. Also keep in mind this is the only world where we break the fourth wall okay? Back to Kronk...

"Oh boy. Think, think, think. What to do, what to do? What do we do with the body?" Come on, Kronky. Come on, Kronky. Okay. What do I do? What do I do?"

As he rushes down some stairs he didn't notice the cat on one of them and steps on her tail, which results the cat to cry and attack Kronk. He let go of the sack with Kuzco in there and tries to get the cat off. He rushes down and tries to find the sack, but it was gone and was only able to catch a glimpse of the owner of the cart where the sack with the transformed Emperor land. Strange that nobody has noticed the additional sack yet.

"This isn't good. I hope that doesn't come back to haunt me," Kronk muttered then became very nervous and guilty and afraid of Yzma.

The owner of the cart was none other than Pacha. Sora and his friends decided to join him to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Pacha. I wish we can do something." Said Naruto, sadly. Pacha sadly smiled and touched his shoulder.

"It's okay. Hey you wanna come to my house with me? My wife's making some Japanese noodles called Ramen." Hearing that made Naruto and Sora's mouth drool. Donald facepalmed. If Sakura and Kairi were here they'd pummel the two idiots.

 ** _(1) Who doesn't love Kronk? I love writing him and Yzma. I wonder if I should allow Sora or Naruto to accidently drink a potion? Please fave and comment. Until then see ya._**


	4. Demon Llama

A/N I don't own KH nor Naruto nor Emperor's New groove. But enjoy this story./

As they reached the top of hill top they rested on his kart right after Pacha introduced his new friends to his wife, Chicha and Tipo and Yupi. They already ate dinner then helped clean the dishes then went outside with Pacha.

"Thanks for letting us spend the night Pacha." Said Naruto. "We really appreciate it."

Pacha smiled at the kind hearted boy. "It's no problem. Now Let me put my pet llama away so I can get you some..." He said before noticing the bag. "Where did this bag come from?" Asked Sora. Pacha untied it and out came a dizzy black furred llama.

"Where did you come from little guy?" Asked Pacha while petting it.

"No touchy." The llama slurred. Everyone jumped in surprise at hearing the llama talk.

"AHH DEMON LLAMA!" Naruto screamed.

"DEMON LLAMA? WHERE?" The llama looked back at another llama and ran on his legs but tripped and rolled down near the water fountain.

"It's okay Demon llama. We mean you know harm." Donald said trying not to get possessed.

"What are you talking about?" He took a good look "Hey, I remember you guys: the whiny peasant and the strange travelers."

"Emperor Kuzco?" asked everyone in unison

"Well yeah! Who did you think you were all talking to?"

"Well." Sora was unsure on how to tell Kuzco "You don't look like the emperor."

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?"

"Um... Do this." Pacha wiggled his fingers

Kuzco did the same thing before realizing what happened to him "What? This can't be!"

He went over to the well and his reflection: a llama.

"My face! My beautiful face! I'm an ugly, stinky llama! Llama face!" He cried out

"Calm down." Naruto slapped his face which worked in quieting Kuzco "Now what happened?"

"Okay. I'm trying to figure that out. Oh, I can't remember! I remember you guys and that I was going to destroy his village then you all got mad at me." He gasped and looked angrily at them "And you turned into me a llama!"

"We did not!" protested Pacha

"Yeah and then you guys kidnapped me!"

"Why would we kidnap a llama?" Asked Naruto.

"I have no idea. You're the Criminal mastermind not me." Pacha felt insulted

"What?"

"..Yeah; I'm giving you guys way too much credit." He stated to think "Okay I have to get back to the palace, find Yzma 'because she has this 'secret lab'. He said using quotation marks "I'll just snapped my fingers and order her to change me back. Hey guys, let's go to the palace." He still walked on his hind legs while holding the rails. Everyone just stared at him. "Hey, I want to get out of this body now come on, let's go."

Sora, Naruto and Pacha looked at each other and nodded.

"Built your summer house somewhere else." Sora said.

"Build your summer house somewhere else." said Pacha

"Run that by me again?" asked Kuzco

" We'll help you if you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else."

"That's right; if you promise then we'll help you get back to normal." said Sora with the others agreeing

"Hey; I got a secret to tell you guys so lean in as close as possible." Donald did the same. "I DON"T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!"

"Fine then we won't take you back." Naruto crossed his hands.

"Fine I don't need you. I can find my own way back." That's when Pacha tried to stop Kuzco "I wouldn't recommend it. It's dangerous if you don't know the way."

Kuzco scoffed "Nice try pal." He continued walking

"But wait; it's dangerous if you're on your own." said Goofy

"There could dangerous animals or quicksand or Heartless if you go inside." said Sora

"Please listen; you can't go in there." said Pacha. All this time; Kuzco was singing pretending not to listen

"Forget him and let him go." said Donald.

"Fine, fine go ahead!" shouted Pacha "If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia."

"Yeah; that takes of that." said Donald

Naruto had to agree as well but Sora and Goofy were still concerned.

"But we can't let him go and get himself killed."

"He might need our help."

They knew Sora and Goofy were right. And so Sora, Naruto, Donald, Goofy and Pacha walked to the forest to find Kuzco.

"Hey Pacha where do you think Kuzco is?" Asked Naruto. "Well I go the left way to the palace so I would go to the right to find. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"That must be him." They pushed through the bushes until they see Kuzco being surrounded by Jaguars.

Pacha found a vine then ushered the others to climb it. They Swung towards him as Kuzco was scared until he heard a Tarzan yell. It was Pacha, Sora and the gang riding vine. He smiled evilly at the jaguars but Pacha missed him. The Jaguars jumped to eat them but Pacha with no explanation rescued them all.

"Don't worry. Everyone I got you. You're safe now."

That's what everyone thought until they tied to a tree branch. Naruto, Pacha and Goofy was tied to upside while Sora, Donald and Kuzco was tied to downside of branch. "Maybe I'm new to this whole rescue thing but this to me, might be considered to be a step backward. Pacha then reassured...

"No this is Okay. We can figure this out.

"Then the branch stared to break. "I hate you guys." Kuzco said. The Branch finally broke and it fell into the river. They splashed into the water. "I don't know about you!" Kuzco spat out water.

"But I'm getting funned out here." He said. Then Pacha and Naruto heard a loud roaring it was waterfall.

"Uh-Oh." Pacha gasped. "Don't tell me, We're about to go over a huge waterfall." Guessed Sora. "Yep." Pacha answered. "Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Asked Donald. "Most likely." Goofy hypothesized.

"Bring it on." Kuzco said. As soon as the log fell over the falls "BOO-YAH!" Kuzco screamed. As soon as the branch broke. Everyone was no longer tied. as they splashed into the water. Sora and Naruto swam up to the grass as did Goofy who is carrying an unconsious Donald. Sora looked at Donald then jumped on him making him spit water of his mouth. Then Pacha came out with an unconscious Kuzco. He laid Kuzco on the grass as he's trying to wake him up.

"Your highness?" Pacha slapped Kuzco a few times but is unsuccessful. He then groaned...

"Why me? Than began to give him CPR but not before Kuzco wakes up, screaming and pushing Pacha away. Suddenly the Camera stopped... What?

"Yeah um, NSFK. I know this happened in the movie but I am disgusted right now that I have to redo this scene so can we take a break?" Asked Kuzco. (sigh) Alright, fine. You're lucky it's 1:15 in the morning or I will kick your ass.

 ** _And so our heroes saved Kuzco's life. Will he be grateful and change his mind? Tune_**


	5. Mortimer Mouse

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts. I'm taking a break on Emperor's New groove world.**_

 _ **Kuzco: Hey!**_

Me:(sigh) What is it, Kuzco?

 _ **Kuzco: I thought you were gonna write about my world more.**_

 _ **Me:I will but I want to write the other villain of this story then I will write the rest of your world, Okay?**_

 _ **Kuzco:(sighs) Fine.**_

* * *

"All right, Mickey, what's the plan?" Asked Riku, sitting on the bench with Ino, Terra and Ventus. Mickey was about to speak when suddenly he heard something an explosion just south of them.

"That explosion came from downtown!" The King exclaimed.

"We better check it out." Ven said. They all nodded and runs to see what was the explosion. They arrived just in time to see that the Konoha Orhanage was being swarmed by Heartless who were surronding 4 orphan children.

"Oh, No. We can't let the those heartless get the orphans." Said Ino. Riku, Ven, Terra raised their Keyblade then Riku looked at Ino.

"Ino, babe. We're gonna distract the Heartless, while you hide. Then after the disctraction, you get the orphans and caretaker out of here." Ino nodded at her boyfriend's command.

"Hey Heartless!" Riku shouted making the Heartless turn around to look at the 3 Keybearers as Ven Jumped at one, slashing it and making it disappear, giving Ino enough time to get the kids to safety. Once Ino left with the kids. The Keybladers started to attack the Heartless until last one vanished. Terra wiped off his sweat.

"Hoo. That was pretty tough."

"Yeah, I'm glad Ino got those kids to safety from the Heartless." Ven said.

"The question is who sent them?" Asked Riku. Suddenly a corrider of darkness flashed in front of them and out came a tall mouse, wearing an outfit similar outfit like Pete.

"That would be me, boy. Ha Cha Cha." He laughed. Mickey glared at the mouse.

"Mortimer. I should have known it was you." The King pointed.

"Who's Mortimer?"

"A once resident of Disney Town. He's also my rival for Minnie's affections. But he always turned him down because of his selfish ways. He tried to win her over but she always turned him down and after Minnie and I got married, he was burning Disney town so I had him banned from Disney Town, forever."

"Yeah that's right and I would've been a better king than you, Mick."

"You couldn't even handle Donald's Temper when we were shipmates." Mickey responded. Mortimer growled in anger.

"Yeah well I'll show you. Heartless! Attack." He ordered. Then Many Heartless came out of the ground, mostly shadows and Soldiers. Mickey Jumped up and sliced one as it disappears. Ven launches his energy blasts from his Keyblade and destroys Heartless with a single explosion. Riku and Terra took eacher hands and used their Keyblades on their other hand and shoots at Heartless with their magic until all the Heartless disintegrated. Mortimer looked shocked then summoned a black corrider.

"This isn't over, Mick. I will beat you and I will take over your and Kingdom and more importantly, Minnie will be mine!" He taunted before Riku threw a big ice pellet on him. He groaned then slowly leaps into the corrider then it disappeared.

"If Mortimer is here." The King stated. "Then we have to go to other worlds and prevent him from doing harm." Riku, Ven and Terra nodded.

"Right, Mickey. When do we leave?" Asked Ven.

"In a few minutes, Ven."

"Then after that?" Asked Terra.

"We'll go to Disney Castle to check on the Cornerstone. Then we'll find a world that we haven't vistited yet. Ven, I want you to pack up supplies and potions at the new moogle shop."

"Okay. Your majesty." Ven answered and runs from the orphanage on his way to the moogle shop. He bought all the supplies they needed.

"Okay. I got all the supplies. Now, time to meet the king." Then he felt someone touched his back. He turned around and smiled at the person behind him.

"Hinata." He said to his girlfriend. Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek. Ever since she met Ven, she's gotten stronger and more independent. She finally got more approval from her father and cousin Neji.

"Hi, Ven. You ready for tonight's date?" And she stopped stuttering all the time. Ven rubbed his head.

"Yeah, about that... Hinata." Ven said with a more serious look. "There's danger uphead." Hinata was confused.

"What do you mean?" He sighed then put his hands on her shoulders.

"An enemy of ours is back." Hinata's eyes widen.

"W-ho?" She asked. He looked up at the sky.

"Let's just say he did something so horrible that he was part of the reason the worlds are in danger so I have to go. I'm sorry." He apologized. But she shook her head.

"No, Ven. I understand. Go. I'll do what I can to help this world." Ven gave her a smile and kissed her lips. He pulled away then winked.

"I know, Hinata." He said before he left Hinata's position. The Keybearers met the temporary Hokage, outside the Hokage mountain.

"All right, Tsuande." Said the King. "We're all heading to my castle to check on my people. Then visit other worlds. I don't know when we will be back." The former Hokage nodded then shook her hand.

"Then I wish you all good luck." Riku was holding Ino's hand then gave her a hug.

"I'll be back soon. And when I do we can have our date." He whispered on his girlfriend's ear. She giggled then kissed his lips. They broke apart and he walked to the Gummi ship.

 ** _A/N: I hope you enjoyed Mortimer Mouse's first appearance. He's replacing Maleficent as the main Disney villain. Don't worry though. Vantias and Menma will do some damge soon. After I get through with the Emperor's New groove. You'll find even better twists. Until then see ya._**


	6. Kuzco changed his mind or does he?

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor...**_

 _ **Kuzco: blah blah blah blah.**_

 _ **NS fan in Kentucky:What?**_

 _ **Kuzco:Oh nothing I just want you to finish this chapter so you can talk about wonderful me.**_

 _ **NS fan in Kentucky:I'm getting to the chapter but first I had to do the disclaimer. So shut up before I stab your head with a sondering iron.**_

 _ **Kuzco:Wow that was lame.**_

 _ **NS: I know. Only Christopher Walken can say that. Anyway enjoy this chaoter.**_

* * *

For the last time it was not a Kiss!" Yelled Pacha as he was trying to light a fire on wood. Kuzco was still washing his mouth trying to wash it off.

"Well whatever you call it... it was disgusting." He said as he spat at the fire which was about to light out making Pacha grunt in annoyance."And you know Pacha if you'd taken me back in the first place I'd been spared that kiss of life."

"But now that you're all here; you guys take me back to the palace, I'll have Yzma change me back and then I'll start construction on Kuzcotopia!"

"And why would I do that?" Asked Kuzco drying off of Pacha's Pancho.

"Because..." Sora said. "Deep down, I think you'll realize that you're forcing an entire village out of their homes just for you."

"And that's...bad?" Kuzco asked, the entire group nodded.

"Yeah, Nobody's that Heartless." Said Goofy.

"No pun intended." Donald said in a joking tone while Naruto snickered.

"Mmmm, Now take me back." Pacha gasped in shock.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he runs to the llama and punches his face. The llama fell down after the big punch.

"Thats's it! I've had it with your selfishness. You try to destroy a good man's village just because for your own needs?"

"Uh yeah." Kuzco snarled while holding his chin. "Everyone else in the kingdom seems to get it. You're the only one who doesn't seem to be with the program. Eh, guys?"

"You know, you're gonna wind up alone." Said Sora.

"Yeah and you'll have nobody to talk too." An angry Donald squawked.

Kuzco rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, I'll log that away…now for the final time, I order you to take me back to the palace."

"Looks to me like you're stuck out here," Pacha said. "Because unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back."

"Unless you change your mind, I'm not taking you back." Kuzco mocked then threw a rock on Sora's head. Pacha put his hands on his eyes.

"He's never gonna change his mind." Kuzco layed down and sighed to himself.

"How am I gonna get out of here?" He asked himself. Everyone eventually fell asleep except for Pacha who was by the fire, and noticed Kuzco shivering feeling sorry for him Pacha placed his Pancho over him like a blanket something Kuzco noticed and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Later on, Yzma was standing next to a picture of Kuzco and told, "And so, it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved prince, taken from us so tragically on the very eve of his 18th birthday. His legacy will live on in our hearts for all eternity." Kronk was crying about how Kuzco was a poor guy and never had a chance… then Yzma finished: "Well, he ain't getting any deader! Back to work!"

Then everybody drops the candles and redesign the whole palace for their new empress.

"Kronk Darling." Yzma said, relaxing on her couch. "I must admit you had me worried when you mixed up those poisons. But now that Kuzco is dead, all is forgiven."

Kronk suddenly panicked. "Ah. Oh, yeah, yeah. He's...heh. He's dead, all right. Heh heh. I mean, you can't get much deader than he - than he is right now. Unless, of course, we killed him again." awkwardly with a smile.

"I suppose..." Yzma raised an eyebrow.

"Look! The royal dresser's here." Kronk then suddenly went over to a plump man who was carrying lots of different patterned then pushed the royal dresser off the ledge, causing him to release a loud scream, before she turned her attention to Kronk, grabbing his cheeks, asking, "Kuzco is dead, right? Tell me Kuzco's dead. I need to hear these words."

Unfortunately, Kronk muttered in embarrassment, "Do you need to hear all those words exactly?"

Shocked and furious, Yzma lets him go, then asked in anger, "He's still alive!?"

"Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped." Kronk confessed.

"Kronk..." Yzma growled.

"I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Kuzco ever came back.""He can't come back!" Yzma argued in anger.

"Yeah. That would be kind of awkward - especially after that lovely eulogy." Kronk recalled.

"YOU THINK!?" Yzma said, her face now bright red and pink, then grabbed Kronk by the collar, saying, "You and I are going out to find him. If he talks, we are through! Now let's move!"

* * *

The next day while everyone was washing their faces, Kuzco came up and was holding Pacha's pancho.

"Hey, Hi."

"Good Morning Kuzco." said Goofy.

"Here" He gave Pacha his pancho back "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was silence.

"It feels like wool."

Naruto touched it "Yeah; it wool all right."

"Yeah, it is."

"Alpaca?" asked Kuzco

"Yes it is."

"It's nice." Donald said.

"Thanks, My wife made it."

"She knits?" asked Sora

"Crochets."

"Oh, that's nice." said Kuzco. Nobody said anything for about a minute.

"So, Naruto. I've heard you're king of your village?" Asked Pacha. Naruto looked at him then looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I see you have a ring on your finger." He said, poing at Naruto's ring finger. Naruto grinned at the village leader. "You getting married?"

"Yep. I'm getting married this year to my dream girl. Her name is Sakura." Pacha smiled then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Good for you. Here's my advice on marriage. Never let go of her. Always cherish the memories you have with her." Naruto smiled at Pacha's wisdom.

"I will." It was silent for a moment again until Kuzco began to speak.

"So… so when I get back home….. Well, there are a lot of hilltops so maybe I….."

"Are you saying that you changed your mind, Kuzco?" asked Pacha "Because you realize that you're doing something nice for someone else."

"I know that."

"And, you're okay with that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Kuzco said but Pacha glared at him in suspicous and Kuzco noticed it.

"What?" Pacha holds out his hand. Kuzco attempts to reach out but Pacha pulled out.

"Don't shake unless you mean it." To show he really means it, Kuzco finally shakes his hand as Pacha smiles.

"All right. Let's get back to the palace. Oh and Thanks." Pacha replied. Kuzco then privatly said, "No Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Me:And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. I plan to write the next chapter sometime next week. Until then see ya. And btw I'm writing what Sakura, Kairi and Aqua at a recent Disney movie. I'll give you a hint... It's not frozen._**


	7. Broken Bridge

_**A/N I don't own KH or Naruto but I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

The palace comes in view of the group. "OK. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace." Kuzco sighed with relief. "Good cause believe it or not I think I need a bath." "Oh yeah I believe it." Said Naruto as he held his nose." Kuzco glared. "What was that, Naruto?"

"Nothing." Naruto lied. As they cross, a bit of the bridge snaps and Pacha falls, tangled in rope as Donald's beak

"Whoa! Guys help us!" Donald screamed. As Sora Naruto and Goofy climbed down. But Kuzco walked "No. I don't think I will." Pacha was shocked. "'You're gonna leave us here?" "Well, I was gonna have you imprisoned for life, but I kinda like this better." "Hey We thought your were a changed llama or guy." Yelled Naruto.

"Oh, come on. I had to say something to get you to take me back to the city." Kuzco smirked evilly.

"So all of it was a lie? Sora asked angrily.

"Oh, Yeah it was a lie. Toodles." "'We shook hands on it!" Pacha yelled. Kuzco then reappered. "Here that's the thing with hands. You need hands. Bye-Bye." He said before he fell also tangled in rope.

"Are you all right?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes I'm all right." "Good!" Pacha screamed as he punced Kuzco who kicked back. "Yeah well that's for kidnapping me to your village which I'm still gonna destroy by the way. No touchy."

Kuzco said scared as Pacha headbutts him.

"Why did we risk my life for a selfish brat like you? I was always taught that there is some good in everyone, but, ooh, you proved me wrong."

They are close enough for alligators to see them and move into the river to get ready for their meal. "Oh No we're gonna die!" We're Gonna die. That's it for me." Kuzco panicked as he was holding on to Pacha.

Pacha and Sora notices a rope from the broken bridge still hanging.

"No we're not. I got an idea." Pacha said. "Naruto, You grab Sora's Arm, Donald you grab Goofy's arm and Kuzco, you grab mine." They all grabbed their partner's arm.

"When I say go you guys push against the other backs and we'll walk up the hill. Ready? GO!" Pacha accidently pushes Kuzco too much. "OW! You did that on purpose!" Kuzco whined as he pushed Pacha back. "'No, I didn't! Now we're gonna have to work together to get out of this, so follow my lead. Ready? Right foot.

"Whose right? Your right or mine?" Asked Kuzco. "I don't care. Mine." Pacha said. "Well why yours?" "Okay your right. Ready?' "OK, got it.' 'OK, right. Left. Right." They were moving up with Naruto and the others behind until They can't go up anymore.

"Now what Genius?" Ask Kuzco as he was grunting. "Working on it." Okay Kuzco you come up and strecth out your neck. And I'll grab the rope." Kuzco then hesitated.

"'How do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the rope?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me!" Pacha grunted. As Sora grabbed Naruto's arms as he stretched out to help Kuzco push Pacha.

"You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult." Kuzco commented sarcastically.

"Almost... Got it." Pacha excliamed as he shakes the rope but it was stuck.

"It's stuck." Pacha excliamed.

"Take your time. No hurry here." Kuzco said The shake on the branch causes scorpions to fall on Kuczo's neck. Kuzco starts falling making before Pacha grabbed him but his head got stuck in a branch breaks downward making scorpions crawl down Pacha's back. As soon as Pacha notices, he slams himself to the canyon wall he's on multiple times causing bats to move out of the hole which is actually a small cave. It made Kuzco's face come out of the entrance. There are so many bats flying out it made everyone head striaght to the top of the hill. They all laughed nervously.

Then all of a sudden a piece of the canyon Pacha is standing crumbles down but Kuzco saves Pacha from falling by grabbing him and throwing a bit further away from the canyon.

"Whoo yeah. Look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air. 'Ooh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall and I'm taking you with me.' Well, not today, pal." Kuzco does a victory dance. Pacha stared at Kuzco shockingly.

"You just saved my life." He said. Kuzco stopped.

"So?" They were smiling at him.

"I knew it." Pacha grinned.

"Knew what?" Asked Kuzco. "That there is good in you." Sora smirked. "No!" Kuzco denied.

"Admit it." Naruto said.

"Nope"

"Hey you could've let him fall." Donald laughed.

"Come on, what's the big deal? Nobody's that Heartless.(No pun intended.) Kuzco gasped noticing what he said.

"Don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing." He told them.

"Right Sure." Pacha said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, we better get going. With that bridge out, it's a 4-day walk to the palace. " Kuzco was confused

"What? You mean you're still taking me back?" He asked.

"I shook on it, didn't I?" Pacha asked.. "Well, yeah, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back." He smirked. "Well 4 days is a long time." Sora said.

"Yep who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind. Ayuck ." Goofy said. "Uh-huh. 4 days. What are the chances of you carrying me?" Kuzco asked. "Not good." Pacha said as they were walking back to the forest.

* * *

"No! No! No!" Yzma wrote on the map frustratuedly. "We searched every village around the palace and still no sign of Kuzco. Where is he?" S

he yelled then she pulled a microphone to speak. "Kronk!" "Kronk here." Kronk said while running.

"I'm getting tired. Pull over." She screamed.

"Sure thing. Kronk out." He then stopped on a rock that's filled with mud with Yzma coming out of the tent. She then was struggling to walk on the mud.

"Perfect these were my best shoes." She angrily said as her shoes fell off her feet. "I hate this jungle." She sighed. Then a bunch of flies were all over her face as she was falling up and down.

While Kronk was too busy birdwatching. She then fell on a mud. Then a squirrel appeared in front of her offering a acorn but she refused by screaming

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The squirrel then climbed on Kronk's arms then yelling at her and asking Kronk in squirrel language.

"Yeah tell me about. Kronk agreed understanding that squirrel. The Squirrel then asked Kronk something in squirrel language. "No it's not you. She's not the easiest person to get close to." He told him.

"Are you talking to that squirrel?" Yzma asked. Kronk then told her he was a Jr. Chipmunk. Then he asked him to continue.

"Why me?" Yzma asks while she puts her hand on her forehead.

"Hey it's not always bout you. This little guy had it rough. It seems a talking llama's giving him a hard time." She stopped as soon as he said "talking llama."

She ran quickly to them

. "Talking llama? Do tell." She asked excitley but the squirrel won't answer.

"Uh he doesn't wanna talk to you." She then ordered him to ask him. The squirrel then was chattering and chattering about the jaquars and the quicksand. As Yzma got closer he stopped talking. "Uh could you give us a little room here?" Kronk asked. "Sorry." She apologized as she got farther still he wouldn't talk.

She went then farther away. "Uh a little more." Kronk told him as she sighs of anger. "How's this?" She asks as they were 20-30 feet from each other. The squirrel nodded. "NOW ASK HIM WHICH WAY THE TALKING LLAMA WENT!"

He asked where the llama went as the squirrel pointed right. Then Yzma went back to her tent with Kronk carrying her.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. And I hope to write this world again then hope to write Sakura, Kairi and Aqua's world next. Until then see ya.**_


	8. Diner

_**A/N I**_ **don'** **t** _ **own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I wish I did. Oh well. I also don't own Coca-Cola nor other product placements and yes it exists in all worlds because the Moogle sells them in other worlds alongside other soft drinks.**_

* * *

As our heroes were walking towards a diner, Pacha was now carrying Kuzco in his arms whom has a smug look.

"Low blood sugar, huh?" Asked Pacha.

"Yeah, it's a curse." Replied Kuzco.

Well I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Sora asked. Donald rolled his eyes.

"Sora, all you think about is food.".

They continued along a short distance before a diner came into view. When they got to the Restraunt. They read the sign that said "No Animals." Then they all smirked at each other.

 _ **French Narrator: One hour later.**_

"Welcome to Mucas Eat. Home of the Mud." The Waitress welcomed them, fooled by Kuzco is wearing Pacha's had and pancho but dressed as a woman. Donald is wearing glasses and a replica of his Uncle Scrooge's hat. Goofy is wearing a mustache.

"We'll have the specials. Is that all right dear?" He asked his "wife." "Oh whatever you say pumpkin you know what we like. Right?" Kuzco asked. "Right!" They all replied. Pacha chuckled. "We're on a family vacation."

"Bless you for coming. And what to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have the Coca-Cola, please." Sora said.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto added. They all completed their order then after the waitress left, started laughing.

"I gotta admit Kuzco this is a good idea." Naruto chuckled. Kuzco then asked "When will you guys learn that all my ideas are good ones?" They all gave him a look.

"Well let see. You going to the jungle by yourself." Counted Sora.

"Getting chased by jaguars." Pacha continued.

"Lying to us to take you to the Palace." Sora finished.

"Were all bad ideas." Naruto said last counted.

"Oh, yeah. Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude," Kuzco said waitress returned bearing two trays covered with two large bugs. Sora and Naruto looked so disgusted.

" _Why didn't he order Ramen?"_ Naruto said in his thoughts."Hot and crispy pillbug for the happy couple," she said. She tossed a handful of confetti into the air. "Mazel tov."

"Oh, boy." Pacha cried eagerly. He tapped the shell with a reed straw. The shell opened revealing a nauseating green flesh."Oh, here," Pacha offered. "Let me get that for you." He tapped Kuzco's shell. Sora sprang halfway across the table while Kuzco let out a wail of disgust and rose to his feet. "Where are you going?" Pacha asked as he crunched into the shell of the pillbug.

I'm just gonna have word with the Chef."

"You're gonna get us thrown out." Pacha warned him." Kuzco rolled his eyes.

"Please with this disguise. I'm invisible." He said as he walked towards the kitchen. At the moment from Behind Pacha was Yzma and Kronk sitting on the table."We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel!" The woman complained "I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance!" At the last statement, Pacha nearly choked on his bug and the rest of the team gasped in shock.

"Hey, Sora. You think that lady turned Kuzco into a llama?" Whispered Naruto.

"Could be, but we don't have proof of it yet." Sora said.

"Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that." The man said before the woman shot him a death glare and bent her fork.

"Oh hold I'll get you another one." Her assistant said and turned to the booth with Sora and company.

"Hey do you have a spare fork?" Pacha gave him an extra fork while sweating.

"Thanks hey do I know you guys from somewhere?" Kronk asked Sora and his team.

"Wrestled you in high school?" He asked Pacha.

"I don't think we ever met. I gotta go." He said, leaving for the kitchen. Sora and his friends followed him. Meanwhile Kuzco was complaining to the chef who looked like he was about to snap.

"All I know the food here is a bit iffy in lack of better words and I'm positive that I am not the only one that thinks that." Kuzco said to the chef as Pacha grabbed him. "Is there at least anything edible on this menu" he asked making the chef growled. As Pacha dragged Kuzco to the exit as Sora and Naruto, Donald and Goofy following them.

Sora sighed with relief for finally getting out of there but Kuzco did not like the sudden leave.

"What's the big idea?" he asked.

"Listen there's a couple people inside looking for you." Pacha explained.

"Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Kuzco asked.

"That's Yzma and Kronk!" Kuzco exclaimed, happily, wiping off his lipstick. "I'm saved.

"Trust us, Dude. They're not here to save you." Naruto tried to tell him but Kuzco ignored them.

"They've come to take me back to the palace."

"No, You dunce!" Donald Squawked. "They are trying to kill you!"

"Kill me? heir whole world revolves around me." Kuzco said. Pacha grabbed him then Kuzco stopped and realized something.

"Oh I see how it is. You don't want to help me. You want to keep me stranded out here, forever."

"What?" Sora asked in shock.

"No, you idot. Listen..." Donald said but Kuzco interrupted him.

"No no no! You guys listen to me! All you guys care about is that stupid hilltop! You guys don't care about me! So why don't just get out of here! I'm sick of you!"

"Wait-!" Ven tried again.

"Go on! Get outta here!" Kuzco snapped. Pacha growled in frustration.

"Fine. C'mon guys." He said as he walked off, followed by Sora and his friends. Kuzco took the other direction, hiding behind the bush, seeing Yzma stomped down the steps of the diner with Kronk, following him. She glared at her henchman.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled.

"What did I do?" Asked Pacha.

"If you didn't mix up these poisons,Kuzco would be dead now! There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him!" which, when she said this, Kuzco was shocked to hear it, then he ducked and continued to hide in the bush.

"You've got a point. Nobody really seems to care that he's gone, do they?" Kronk admitted. Once he knew they were gone. Kuzco went back to the diner where he last seen Sora and the gang.

"Pacha! Sora?" Kuzco yelled but no one answered. He then took off the pancho then looked up at the palace as he thinks about what he has done and realizes the error of his...

"Hey give it a rest up there would you?"

What you're talking to me? I was telling them what happened, Kuzco. He gave me a are you kidding look.

"Are you kidding? They read the story and most of them watched my movie. They know what happened."

Yeah but...

"Besides isn't it this time for the chapter to end or are you gonna write a few more sentences?

I sigh then get ready to turn the text into italic black.

* * *

 ** _And that's the chapter. If the fourth wall jokes ruin the story for you... then I apologize. But If it doesn't then I hope you liked them. I will write the ending... of this world the next chapter then write the next world starring Kairi, Sakura and Aqua. Until then see ya._**


	9. Back at the Palace

_**So I'm never gonna dance again. The way I dance with you... Oh hi there. Sorry, I was singing Careless Whisper by WHAM which was on Deadpool. Which was an awesome movie. Go see it. Anyway this is the last chapter in Emperor's New Groove so next chapter is Kairi and Sakura's adventure. Here's the disclaimer...  
**_

 _ **A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts, so enjoy...**_

* * *

Meanwhile, very far from the jungle. Kronk laid asleep holding a tiny bear (which doesn't suprise me) on a tiny Sleeping tent, while Yzma was sleeping on a larger tent. He was sleeping while muttering then he woke up with a gasp.

"The peasant...at the diner!" Kronk stared at his teddy dramatically for seconds before calming and whispering, "He didn't pay his check." Kronk then shrugged then fell back asleep again only he woke up again with another realization.

"He's the peasant who I saw leaving the city who disappeared into the crowd with Kuzco on the back of his cart." He gasped loudly. "He must have taken him back to his village, so if we find the village, we find him...and if we find him, we find Kuzco... Oh yeah it's coming together." He then opened the tent.

Yzma!"

"What?" The old lady snapped, leaving Kronk to cry out in horror at the green mud mask and cucumbers over her eyes. "This had better be good!"

* * *

As the sun rose over the ridge of the hills, Kuzco was still sad as he walked as if he had nowhere to go. He saw a plain with a herd of llamas grazing. As Kuzco came into the plains, the llamas see hims but ignore him.

Well I couldn't leave him alone out here; after all he is a lousy llama, a very lousy llama." Kuzco heard a familiar voice and smiled at the person talking. It was Pacha talking to Naruto, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Kuzco smiled a little as he came near to them.

"You know…. about what I said at the diner, I didn't…" but Pacha held up a hand and said simply "So you're tired of being a llama?"

Kuzco sniffled a bit. "Yes!" he bawled.

"Okay," Pacha said as the four of them raced out of the jungle towards his village. "We're just going to stop at the house and get some supplies."

"Then we'll be on our way right?" Kuzo asked as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Right!" Pacha answered before they were interrupted by a pair of elderly villagers sitting at the base of the hill playing checkers.

"Hey there, Pacha," the fat one greeted. "You know, you just missed your relatives."

"My relatives?" Pacha asked confused.

"Yeah," the skinny old man replied. "We just sent 'em up to your house."

"What did they look like?" he asked.

"Well you see there was this big guy." the skinny one went on. "And this older woman who was… how would you describe her?"

"Scary beyond all reason," the fat one confirmed. Meanwhile at Pacha's house, Pacha's wife named Chicha was serving tea to Yzma whom was sitting on her table.

* * *

"So remind me again, how you're related to Pacha?" She asks as she hands her the tea.

"Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great-aunt. Heh heh. Twice removed." Chicha thought as she looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"Uh-huh."

"Isn't that right, Kronk?" She turned around, asking her henchman who was jumping rope with Pacha's kids. A girl named ChaCha and boy named Tipo.

99 monkeys jumping on the bed." Chaca chanted.

"One fell off and bumped his." Kronk chanted skipping.

"Well I'm so sorry you had to come all this way but Pacha is not here but I'll tell him you came by." Chicha said.

"Oh wouldn't that be just great." Yzma said 'accidentally' spilling her tea. "Oops clumsy me I'll get it."

"No allow me." and begins bending down to get it, but since she's pregnant it's taking a while Yzma than back flipped to where Kronk was and jumped rope in order to talk with them.

"She's hiding something when I give the signal we search the house." Yzma told him

"Alright but I still have 94 monkeys left." Kronk said as Yzma backflipped to the other room.

"So while were waiting for Paka-"

"Pacha" Chicha corrected.

"Yes perhaps we can juhave a tour of your lovely home" Yzma suggested

"You know why don't you just come back when Pacha gets home I'm sure he loved to-"Chicha saw Pacha signaling her to meet him out back as Sora and the gang saw it too. Yzma than back flipped to where Kronk was and jumped rope in order to talk with them.

"She's hiding something when I give the signal we search the house." Yzma told him

"Alright but I still have 94 monkeys left." Kronk said as Yzma backflipped to the other room.

"So while were waiting for Paka-"

"Pacha" Chicha corrected.

"Yes perhaps we can have a tour of your lovely home" Yzma suggested

"You know why don't you just come back when Pacha gets home I'm sure he loved to-"Chicha saw Pacha signaling her to meet him out back as Sora and the gang saw it too.

"Whoa Excuse me would you I think I left something in the oven." With that the five rushed outside. Yzma then took the chance to get Kronk.

"This is my variation of double Dutch on the signal we switch place" Kronk told the kids while swinging both ropes.

"Kronk its time." Yzma stated

"Ok" Kronk said switching palace with Yzma with her getting stuck swing the rope.

"So we have to get back to the palace, find the lab, and change him back." Pacha explained to his wife with Sora. Then Kuzco jumped behind the window.

Hi there" Kuzco greeted unfortunately…

BANG he got a frying pan to the face by Chicha.

"Uh... that was him." Pacha confirmed.

Whoops" Chicha said as Yzma began to search the house.

"Go I'll buy you all some time." Chicha said.

"Thamks honey." Pacha said kissing her.

"You have a very lovely wife you're both very pretty." Kuzco said dazed.

"Come on man." Naruto said grabbing Kuzco as they ran out of the village."Hey you sure it was alright to leave your family with them?" Kuzco asked as they ran into the jungle.

"Oh don't worry they can handle themselves." Pacha replied.

Later Chicha, Chaca, and Tipo had locked Yzma and Kronk in a closet and removed the handle.

"What do you mean the doors stuck? Try jiggling the handle." Chicha said.

"There is no handle!" Yzma stated.

"There's not are you sure?" Chicha asked smiling while holding the handle while her two kids giggled.

"Alright I've hand enough tell us where the talking llama is ad we'll burn your house to the ground!" Yzma threatened.

"Uh don't you mean or" Kronk corrected. She groaned in frustration.

"Tell us where the talking llama is OR we'll burn your house to the ground" Yzma asked with a huff.

"Well which is it that seems like a pretty crucial conjunction." Chaca said making Yzma growl.

"That's it Kronk break the door down." She demanded as Kronk examined it.

"Break it down? Are you kidding this is hand carved mahogany." Kronk said.

"I don't you fool get out of my way I'll break it down myself!' Yzma snapped.

"Alright Kids you know what to do." Chicha said.

"Right mom." Both kids replied when Yzma got to three Chicha opened the door causing the old woman to keep run but before she could stop Yzma slipped on a newly polished floor and slid to the door but Chaca opened the bottom half of it making Yzma hit her head and fall into a wheelbarrel where she got covered in honey then feathers before being sent flying and ended up as a human piñata.

"Ow ow stop it you little brats" she hissed but then saw Sora, Pacha, Kuzco, and the others running away from the village. "THERE THEY GO KRONK THEY'RE GETTING AWAY" she yelled.

"Well I had a great time let's not wait until the next family reunion to get together again," Kronk said.

"KRONK"

"I uh gotta run" Kronk said leaving not wanting anger Yzma anymore.

* * *

Soon Sora, Pacha, Kuzco, and the others ran across a river to get to the palace.

Soon the screen changes to map of the world and had red Sora, Pacha, and Kuzco figures running with red dashes behind them. Soon Yzma and Kronk were chasing after them before seeing the red dashes and saw purple arrows on the ground behind them. They shrugged before running after them again.

Back at the map purple Kronk and Yzma figures chased after the heroes with purple arrows under them. Sora and the other went in a complete circle once before while Yzma and Kronk just went straight across.

Soon Sora and the others came to a cliff with a very large gap between this one and another. Pacha immediately shot an arrow, that had rope attached to the end, at the tree on the other cliff. Then he tied it to another tree allows them to zip line to other side as Pacha caught Kuzco who had lost control on it. Suddenly Sora screamed pointing at the following Yzma and Kronk. Kuzco bit the rope in two not allowing them to use it.

Yzma and Kronk both put on goggles before Kronk pulled a string allowing glider wing to come out of the carrier. As they glided across Yzma cheered at their success but it was short lived as thunder struck them from a small rain cloud that began to pour before they fell. We switch back to the map as Sora and his group ran to the palace.

A moment later Kuzco and Donald walks out of a hidden entrance dripping wet with a crocodile attached to his butt. Kuzco kicked the crocodile off. "Okay, why does she even have that lever?" he asked As he returned back as Pacha stepped forward and pulled the other lever. As soon as it was pulled, the floor pushed them up into an invisible . In a split second the wall and floor had flipped them right into the invisible entrance and into a dark purple roller coaster seat. The bar snapped down on their laps before anyone had a chance to react.

lease remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times." A robotic voice rang through the room just as the cart dipped over the edge of the coaster. Doanld, and Goofy screamed as they went through the violent downwards twists and turns. The coaster came to a sudden stop at the end and the three were forced flying out of their seats.

Sora catches Goofy but Naruto missed Donald as he hit his beak. He glared at the Hokage whom shrugged. Kuzco and Kronk were looking for the vials.

What does it look like?" Pacha asked, looking quickly at different vials. Kuzco was doing the same thing.

"I don't know, keep looking." Kuzco answered, still looking for the vials. Naruto found a big cabinet.

"Over here." Naruto said, as Kuzco and Pacha joined him.

"It has to be one of these. Lions, tigers, bears..." He stopped when the group realized that the potion labeled humans was gone.

"Oh, my." A voice echoed through the space. "Looking for this?" And out of the shadows stepped the terrifying form of Yzma holding the human's potion.

"No! It can't be!" Kuzco gasped. How did you get back here before us?" Yzma was about to answer but she didn't have one."Uh...how did we, Kronk?" She asked Kronk, who was standing there with the fried carrier on his back.

"Well, you got me." He shrugged, from out of nowhere pulling down a map that showed both Yzma and the group's routes, including them falling into the river after the surprising lightning strike. "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

"Oh well, back to business." She shrugged.

"Okay, I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been." Kuzco laughed nervously. "But, Yzma, you really want to kill me?" Yzma grinned evilly at the llama, feeling the satisfaction.

"Just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent outplacement."

Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired." Kronk remarked, shrugging the carrier off his shoulders.

"I know. It's called a cruel irony...like my dependence on you." Yzma grumbled.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kuzco screamed.

"Then I bet you weren't expecting this," Yzma said. She tugged at the skirt pulling it up her leg.

"No!" Pacha and Kuzco wailed. Sora quickly clapped over his eyes. Naruto shut his eyes thinking about the time he and ... cleaned off his Hokage table. Donald covered Goofy's eyes while Donald did the same.

Aha!" Yzma grinned. A long twisted knife was strapped to her leg. The group all sighed in relief knowing they didn't see the Yzma's old wrinkly leg. She threw the knife to the big guy was torn between this, then he heard a voice saying, "Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy?"

Poof! His bad-side conscience appeared on his left shoulder, wearing a devil costume. Puzzled, Kronk asked, "Uh, where's the other guy?"

The shoulder angel shows up and he's having his hair done. He's sitting in a hair dryer like in a beauty salon. Seeing this He turned off his salon and put his halo back on.

"Sorry what I miss?" his shoulder angel asked,

"Well Yzma tossed me this knife and wants me to ya know." Kronk began to explain much to the confusion of everyone, since they couldn't see his Shoulder angel and devils.

KRONK! Why did I think you could do this one simple thing? It's like I'm talking to a Monkey!" She spat.

"Whoa now!" both the shoulder angel and devil replied,

"A really, really big stupid Monkey named KRONK!" she spat.

"Ouch." Sora and Co. noted,

"And you want to know something else! I've never liked you spinach puffs!" she stated making everyone gasp,

"NEVER!" she declared. Kronk then started to cry.

"Wow... I feel bad for Kronk. He seems like a nice guy." Naruto nodded in agreement. "That's it. She's going down." Shoulder Devil said angrily.

"Now, now, remember, guys. From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward." Shoulder Angel said wisely, and they all looked up at the chandelier right above Yzma.

"That'll work." They said together. Kronk cut the rope holding the chandelier. It fell down on Yzma, and everyone made a huge dramatic face. I snorted.

There stood Yzma, perfectly fine, as she was so skinny that she fit right through the middle of the chandelier.

"Strange. That usually works." Kronk said.

"And so does this!" Yzma pulled on a fake-potion lever, making the floor beneath Kronk disappear.

"Ah. Should've seen that coming." Kronk said calmly, then fell through the opening with a "Whoa!" Shoulder Angel and Devil grabbed onto each other and fell as well. Yzma didn't notice the vial wasn't in her hand.

"Huh? Where's the vial?" She then sees the vial was floating in air until a poof smoke appeared and out came Naruto whom used a invisibility jutsu. Naruto attempted to give it to Kuzco but Yzma bumped into him, making him drop it. Kuzco and Pacha attempted to dive on it but Yzma knocks over the vials on the vial cabinet to confuse the heroes.

"Oops, clumsy me." She smirked. "Which one? Which one?" Yzma then opened the door revealing guards and...

"Heartless!" Sora growled. "So you're controlling them." He pointed but Yzma ignored him

Kill them! They murdered the Emperor." She ordered.

"Just grab them all!" Sora exclaimed as Pacha put them all in his poncho. Naruto than flipped over a table of potions turning all the guards and some Heartless into animals.

"Get them" Yzma commanded.

"Hey I've been turned into a cow can I go home?" one of the guards asked.

"You're excused" Yzma said as the cow left. "Anyone else?" she asked as the guard shook their heads. "GET THEM!"

She ordered the animal guards. Sora and gang leaves the lab with the guards following them.

"They have to listen to you if you change back." Sora said grabbing a potion. "Try this one." He had Kuzco drank it. Unfortunately he turned into a turtle and ended up behind the two soon.

"Uh guys... a little help here." Kuzco cried out. Pacha heard and looked behind to see the slow Kuzco and picked him up before coming to some stairs and saw an animal guard coming with axes and a Heartless Naruto slashed a Heartless and Sora did another Donald used his lighting spell to electracute a guard. Pacha jumped on the rail and slide down using Kuzco as a skateboard. He soon saw two guards waiting at the bottom.

"Oh please be something with wings" Pacha begged as he stuffed the potion into Kuzco's mouth. In a puff of smoke the two went above the guards.

"YEAH WE"RE FLYING!" Kuzco exclaimed as he turns into a red bird but then realized that he was a very small one and couldn't carry Pacha. "Uh-oh." They fell down to the ground with Sora and the gang joining them.

"We're not getting anywhere with you two picking the vials I'm picking the next one." Kuzco said.

"Fine by us" Naruto stated.

"Give me that one." Kuzco said as Sora stuffed it into his mouth. Soon Kuzco was turned into a large red whale. Everyone gave a look at the emperor. "Don't you say a word." He said promptly before the bridge crumbled under his weight.

"Open up, Kuzco." Naruto yelled, giving him another potion. He grew smaller and cheered on his appearance.

YEAH I'm a llama again... Wait" He realized he hasn't changed back. "Wait..." But before they could react some more, Yzma pulled a lever, sending the group down the drain. They were under the nose of the faced Royal palace. Yzma sees the heroes.

"There they go! After them!" Yzma shrieked from inside the palace.

"Come on, men!" The lizard guard, apparently their commander. "Nobody lives forever! Charge!"

The animals let out a war cry before jumping down the drains. Their triumphant cry rapidly transformed into a scream as they fell into open air. Pacha and Kuzco were slowly climbing up the nose of the palace face to join the others on more stable ground. Yzma having grabbed a long curtain bungee jumped towards them while Sora and the others climbed to the top.

"Okay only two left it's gotta be one of these!" Pacha stated to Kuzco's joy however before Sora and the others could get there Yzma came and launched a dual flying kick at them, knocking both potions out of Pacha's hands they both landed between Yzma and Kuzco who charged for them crashing into each other and Yzma landing on a potion.

"OH NO!" Sora cried as a giant poof of smoke appeared.

"MUHA HA HA HA H AAH HA HA HA HA." Yelled a devil like voice that belong to Yzma but once it cleared up it was revealed that she turned into a cat.

"I'll take that." Kuzco smirked at the cat. But Yzma hissed then attacked Kuzco as Heartless appeared, surrounding Sora and Naruto. Pacha tried to help but she clawed his arm making him bump into Donald and Goofy and fall. Naruto and Sora attempted to help them but surrounded by Heartless.

"Drink the potion!" Sora Yelled, slashing a Heartless.

Kuzco then hit his head against the wall knocking Yzma out, Potion in hoof,

"Drink the potion!" everyone yelled,

"Okay, GAH WHERE'D IT GO WHERE IS IT?" Kuzco screamed when he realized that he no longer had it,

"Looking for this?" Yzma asked in a high pitched voice making everyone even the Heartless stop and stare at her.

She coughed, "Is that my voice…is THAT MY VOICE?" she asked in disbelief everyone even the Heartless nodded,

"Oh well." Yzma replied shrugging it off,

"Don't drop it!" Kuzco begged as she held it over the edge with an evil grin,

"I'm not going to drop it you fool I'm going to drink it and once I'm my beautiful self again I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AH HA HA HA HA AH!" she declared trying hard to get it open but failing it then bounced off the wall and Yzma jumped after then looked at me.

"Again? Really? AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yes really. Because you're the villain. She growled as she screamed falling Sora and the others watched this as she keeps on falling.

Kuzco rushed after the potion which was spared the same fate, however Sora and the others still busy with Heartless could not help Pacha who was starting to fall!

"Kuzco!" Pacha called.

"Be right there give me a minute!" Kuzco stated trying to reach it Pacha called over and over and Kuzco was torn.

"KUZZZZCCOOOOO!" Pacha cried just as he was about to slip Kuzco grabbed him just in time.

"The vile!" Pacha stated as it fell.

At ground zero….

"For the last time we did not order a giant trampoline!" the guard said.

"Ya know pal you could've told me that before I set it up!" replied the delivery guy.

"I DID!" the guard shouted Yzma who was screaming hit the trampoline then was sprung up wards,

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed until the potion was back in her hands laughing she passed everyone who had regathered she then hit a wall on her head the vile landing on another ledge.

"The Vile!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pacha asked Kuzco who grinned.

Like in the canyon they pushed against each other's backs arms wrapped around and started to scale they had just almost grabed the potion when Yzma who recovered got their first grabbing it,

"I WIN!" she cheered then SLAM Kronk burst from a door the potion flew into Pacha's hands.

"Got It!" He said.

Kronk looked around. "What are the odds of that trap door leadin' me out here?"

"I think this Kronk fellow's a nice guy." Goofy said in Donald's ear. Whom nodded in agreement.

A short distance away. Pacha hauled Kuzco back up onto the ledge. The two laughed happily and hugged each other for a few moments before they seemed to realize what they were doing and immediately jerked away.

"Here, uh, let me get this for you," Pacha said, taking the vial and removing the stopper before handing it back to him.

Kuzco grinned as he accepted the vial. "Well, see ya on the other side," he said with a smile. Before he threw his head back and drank the potion.

* * *

Later on, Kuzco in his human form is talking to the old man from earlier chapters.

"Oh. Now, you stop being so hard on yourself." He scolded gently. "All is forgiven."

"You're sure?" Kuzco asked.

The old man laughed. "Oh, it's not the first time I was tossed out a window. And it won't be the last. What can I say? I'm a rebel." He chuckled and raised his fists lightly boxing Kuzco in the arm.

"Whoa-ho-ho, tiger," Kuzco laughed. "Oh, hey. I gotta use that arm later." He patted the old man on the shoulder as he headed out. "Okay, buddy, take care." He smiled to himself distractedly. "He's a sweet guy." He mumbled before he sees Pacha was looking at the model of his Village. Sora looked from behind at Kuzco and smile at Naruto. He knows what Kuzco is about to do. They decided to say their goodbyes while Donald and Goofy were busy packing.

"So you lied to me," Kuzco said.

Pacha looked up in surprise. "I did?"

"Yeah," Kuzco said as he moved closer towards Pacha. "You said 'when the sen hits this ridge just right these hills sing. Well, pal, I was dragged all over those hills and I did not hear any singing."

Pacha just chuckled. He has a feeling where this is going.

"So I will build my summer home on a more magical hill, thank you." He removed his model of his summer vacation home and put Pacha's home back on top of the hill

"Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh? Pacha said.

"No no I'm sharp. I'm on it. Looks like you and your family are stuck on that tuneless hilltop forever pal."

Sora and Naruto walked up next to Kuzco and shook his hand.

"Well Kuzco. You did the right thing. And thanks for helping us deal with the Heartless." He told him.

"And thank you for helping get back to normal, Sora. And Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I heard you're getting married, so send out an invitation for me, would ya?" He asked. Naruto gave him a thumps up.

"You better believe it. Take care." He said as he and Sora left the palace to fly to a new World.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter of the Emperor's new Groove. The next chapter will have Kairi and Sakura and Aqua together. Which world are they going? I'll give you a hint. It's a kickass female protagonist. Who is it? And no it's not Frozen. I'm not writing frozen but please review this story. I would love it. So quote from Yakko... "Good Night everybody."**_


	10. Girl with long golden hair

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor the Disney movie that I'm about to write. And if you haven't seen it then please don't read this chapter cause you'll like the movie. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"So why are we dropping at Radiant Garden, Aqua?" Asked Sakura whom was flying the gummi ship. She was taught by Donald a year after their last adventure and she struggled at first but she got better and gets to be the best pilot(Making Donald jealous)

"Because..." Answered Aqua. "We need to get supplies, potions and ethers if we want to take down Vanitas." Kairi and Sakura nodded in agreement. They walked through town where they see Donald's Uncle selling potions.

"Hey Scrooge." Aqua waved. Scrooge looked for the source of the voice until he saw a familiar woman with blue hair.

"Oh bless me bagpipes. It's Me friend Aqua. How you doing lassie?" He asks her as she gave him a hug.

"Well we need some hi-potions and elixers and we were wondering if you have some?" Asks Aqua. Scrooge rubbed his chin before he snapped his fingers. Three boys with similar hat and shirts followed by a girl with a pink shirt and pink bow. The one in the red is named Huey. The one in the blue is Dewey and the Red one is Louie. The Young girl with them is named Webby.

"Boys and Webby, Go get the items at Leon's house, the king requested just in case there's more danger learking ahead." He ordered.

"Yes Sir, Uncle Scrooge." They rushed to Leon's house then came back with a bag full of potions and elixers. They handed it to Sakura then she patted their heads in appreciation.

"Thanks guys." She said. Then she turned to whom was talking to Scrooge. "Master Aqua, are you ready to depart?" Aqua shook her head.

"I'm not going, girls. You are" She confiremd. Kairi and Sakura's eyes widen in shock.

"I am staying here to find any information on the whereabouts of Vanitas and what his plan is. Besides I think you're experienced enough to fight together. You're both smart and strong and your hearts are capable of fighting Heartless by yourself." Sakura and Kairi looked at each other with smiles. She's right. They defeated Maleficent together and surely they can take care of Vantias.

"We won't let you down." Both girls said in unison. They left the Garden to their Gummi Ship. Sakura is flying with Kairi sitting beside her on the co-pilot seat.

"So which world should we visit, Sakura?" Asked Kairi. Sakura looks down and inspects any world to visit until she sees one that doesn't look familiar.

"I'll land in that one..." She said, landing on a nice grotto with a waterfall complete with a tower on it. Sakura and Kairi was looking at scenery in awe. They see a huge waterfall complete with a tower.

"Wow... This place looks beautiful, Kairi."

"Yeah..." Kairi agreed. "Let's bribe Sora and Naruto into taking us here next time."

"Agreed." Suddenly both girls heard someone scream "Best day ever!" They both walked to the forest to check what was the deal. They ran until they see what appears to be a annoyed young man with a goatee and brown hair. Next to her was a girl that looked to be the same age as the girls only she was wearing a purple dress that looks like a long skirt than a princess dress and... her hair is long. Longer than a tree. She had her head down crying. The man sat down with her.

"You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here."

"What?" she said, lifting her head out of her hands.

"Now I'm only picking up bits and pieces,Over-protective mother, forbidden road trip—I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little adventure, a little rebellion—that's good…healthy, even."

"You think?" She asked.

"I know." He nodded confidently. "You are way over-thinking this, trust your mother deserve this? No. Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course."

"She would be heartbroken. You're right." The girl cried.

"I am, aren't I?" The man said mournfully as he came over and lifted the girl onto her feet. "Oh bother… All right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

"That's right, but don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home. Here's your pan, here's your frog." He shoves the frying pan under her arms and gave her a chameleon on her shoulder. He put her arms around her shoulders but she pulled away in answer.

"No. I am seeing those lanterns." She said firmly.

"OH, Come on!" He cried in frustration. "What's it gonna take for me to get my satchel back?" She brings out her frying pan.

"I will use this." She threatened as the man backed up. They see two Young girls, one with pink hair, red shirt and red shorts. The other girl is wearing a similar outfit only her skirt is purple and is wearing a white tank top. The Long haired out got closer and gave them a glare.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Sakura was about to speak then suddenly Heartless appeared in front of all of them.

"I'll explain as soon as we destroy these creatures." Sakura and Kairi sprung into action as Sakura did a cartwheel and attacked a Heartless with her Keyblade. Kairi used her thunder magic, Aqua taught her and it wiped off 5 Heartless in a row. Then after the Heartless appeared they both stopped to catch their breath before a looking back at the man and woman.

"I'm Sakura, And this is my future cousin-in law Kairi. We've come from... far away to look for something."

"Oh great... Guess I gotta help more people to get my stuff back." The man mumbled before getting hit in the arm by the girl.

"I apologize for his rudeness. I'm Rapunzel and this is Flynn Rider. And this is Pascal." She pointed at the chameleon on her shoulder waving at the two Keybearers.

"Aw... That is so cute." Kairi squealed.

"Thanks... what were those things that attacked us?" Rapunzel asked. Sakura walked up to her and pat her on the back.

"We'll explain to you on the way. But first can you help us find something to eat?"

"Yeah... I know a place." Flynn answered.

* * *

 ** _And that's Kairi and Sakura's first time in an adventure. And boy was this tough to write but it's worth it. And the reason I'm writing Tangled is because in honor of them coming on KH3. I hope Mandy Moore comes back to voice Rapunzel and Aerith. Well I'll be writing something else next time. Quote from Yahoo from Animaniacs..._**

 ** _Yakko:Goodnight Everybody!_**


	11. I have a dream

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts. Sorry I haven't been writing anything because I've been sick and wrote other stories but now I plan to write this chapter so please enjoy it.**_

* * *

"So you've been stuck in a tower for 18 years because your mother is overprotective?" Asked Kairi while they were following Flynn. Rapunzel nodded to answer Kairi's question.

"Wow... that's sad. I think you should stand up to her about that." Sakura added. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Sakura." Meanwhile Flynn points at something to a distance. "You need to to tell her that you need

"Ah there it is, the Snuggly Ducking," Flynn said. The keyblade welders and Rapunzel then looked over to see what looked like a restaurant in the forest.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Flynn." Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah I agree with her." Kairi said. "Let's go somewhere else to eat."

"Oh come on girls, It's the safest place in the forest." Flynn said.

"Well, I do like ducklings," Rapunzel replied, letting a huge smile show across her face.

"Yay!" Flynn celebrated, walking Rapunzel over to the restraint with the female Keybearers following he opened the door, they were hit by the smell of dead people and a lot of alcohol. Kairi cover her mouth in disgust while Sakura narrowed her eyes.

" _I just hope they're not as bad as Tsuande when she's drunk."_ Rapunzel however looked concerned then Flynn started to push her in while the rest followed.

"You smell that?" He asked. "Take a deep breath through the nose. Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, that's part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

"I think it smells like my idiot fiance's farts." Sakura mumbled.

"Or my fiance's burps." Kairi laughed. Suddenly a thug got closer to Rapunzel. "That's a lot of hair," a thug said as he handled Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel quickly grabbed up her hair and started to run off into a corner, holding out her frying pan.

"She's growing it out."Sakura seethed.

Is that blood in your moustache? Goldie, look at this. Look at all the blood in his mustache. That, sir, that's a lot of blood," Flynn said, pointed at the thug's mustache. Rapunzel was freaked out by the man's mustache so she backed all the way to bar. Kairi and Sakura stood beside her, preparing for a battle in case things got ugly. Flynn walked slowly to Rapunzel.

"Hey, you don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this _is_ a five-star joint after all. And if you can't handle _this_ place, well, maybe you should be back in your tower."

He started to open the door when the largest thug of them all easily closed it with one large hand asked him a simple question.

"Is this you?" The heroes turn to a poster that they've seen while Flynn grumbles that they just can't get his nose right. Flynn moved one of the sausages attached to the guy's hand and sighed sadly.

"Oh now there just being mean."

"Oh, it's him all right." A man with a hook grinned. "Gretta, go find some guards that reward is going to buy me a new hook." he said before a large man snatched Flynn.

"I can use the money!"

"What about me? I'm broke!" another large thug yelled snatching him as all the thugs began to fight over Flynn.

"Boys, stop!" Rapunzel yelled.

"We can work this out!" Flynn said.

Hook man was then about to swing his fist to Flynn as Rapunzel swung her hair down on the hook man head as he turned around and glared at them as he room got quiet.

Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns, because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity. Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Rapunzel said as the man drew an ax and Sakura and Kairi summoned their weapons and stood in front of Rapunzel as he approached.

"I, had a dream once" Hook man said.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked. The hook man sit down on the piano.

"My Dream is to be the world's greatest pianist." He said. Sakura, Kairi and Rapunzel sat down with him fascinated by his story. "Yeah I've always wanted to perform like Mozart and hearing people cheer for my music.

"Oh... wow, that's interesting." Sakura said while Kairi nodded. A really ugly thug with a large nose to them his dream.

"Yeah well I've have scars, lumps and bruises on my face. Not to mention my complexion but despite all that I really want a lady to love."

"Aw..." Kairi sighed. "That's so sweet." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Asked Hook man.

"Me?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, you look like a smart young woman who is full of dreams and aspirations." Said The ugly man. Sakura blushed at his complement.

"Well... my... I mean mine and Kairi's dream is to help those that need us too. To go on adventures and to be with the ones we love for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah same here." Kairi added. "And to get respect even though I feel we accomplished that dream." The group of men cheered then turned to Flynn.

"What about you?" Asked Hook man.

"I'm sorry?" Questioned Flynn as he was pulled down from the hook.

"What's your dream?" Asked the ugly man.

"I'm sorry boys, I don't have dreams." Flynn said crossing his arms. A bunch of swords

"I have a dream, where I will own an island, and nobody will ever bother me. I will live in a nice castle." He told them earning boos from the other men while Sakura Rolled her eyes and Kairi shook her head in disgust. Rapunzel then caught everyone's attention.

"I have a dream, where I would see the lanterns that show up in the sky once a year on my birthday, and this thief, Flynn Rider, and those two girls whom I've grown a fond of will help me accomplish my dream." Kairi and Sakura were touched by what Rapunzel said of them. She was a kind young woman. Unknown to her, a older woman comes across the Snuggly Duckling decided to take a look in she saw Rapunzel standing on a table.

"I found the guards!"Gretta stated as he came back with two guards making Flynn grab Rapunzel and hid prompting Kairi and Sakura to do the same.

"Where is Rider? I know he's here search the place turn it upside down if you have to!" the Captain stated slamming a fist on the bar, Flynn looked up and saw two men who appear to be twins. One with a scar the other with an eye patch had been captured and pulled in.

Flynn's heart was racing it was only a matter of time till they were found, however the hooked man motioned them a secret passageway, a perfect way to escape the guards.

"Go. Live your dream." Hook said.

"I will." Flynn said.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." Hook scowled to Flynn.

"Thanks for everything." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura said before running with her friends from the guards. Luckily they are very far away from them as they reached the top of the canyon.

"Well I think we lost them." Kairi said looking back. Sakura wiped off her sweat.

"Good. I hope we don't see a Heartless or a guard or any bad guys for at least an hour."

"Guess again, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widen as she turned her head around and sees what appears to be two young women with what looks like their psychical appearance. Only both of them are wearing Organization XIII coats but with different colors. One is white and the other is grey.

"We've been waiting for you... Kairi and Sakura..."

* * *

 _ **Ahh cliffhangers. Don't you just hate them? Who are these girls? Why are they here? Why do they wear Organization XIII coats but with different colors? Tune in next time. Until then have a nice day.**_


	12. Vanitas Servants

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I do own this story and I hope people like it. Who are these girls that confronts our heroines? Well You'll find out at the end of the chapter**_

* * *

Sakura and Kairi looked at the two figures in shock. They Summoned their keyblade in preparation for attack. The girl with the grey coat suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Sakura. "Who are you?" The Grey suit figure continued laughing the cleared her voice.

"Our names aren't important. What is important that we are here to destroy you under Master Vantias's orders." Kairi and Sakura's eyes widen.

"You work for Vantias?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes, Kairi." The white coated figure confirmed. "Master Vanitas called us to this world and eliminate you two."

"That is right." The grey suit said. "Vanitas also needs to fight Sora. Once they fight each other, the X-blade will forge and The Keyblade War will be on."

"Yes! Master Vanitas will rule all worlds once it happens. He will control of the hearts of every creature and spread chaos." The white one laughed until she felt pelts of ice hit her. The ice came from Kairi's Keyblade.

"Shut Up! I'm sick of your Bullcrap and I've met you fro a minute." Kairi seethed. Sakura whispered to Flynn

"Flynn, take Rapunzel and go. We'll handle these two." Flynn nodded and ran off with Rapunzel. The White one raised her hand at them but the grey one touched her shoulder.

"Let them go. We gotta take our Master's orders." She said as she raised her hand and summoned their weapons. Sakura and Kairi got their Keyblades out. Kairi and her lookalike swung their Keyblades back and forth. The grey suited one raised her hand and spreaded darkness on Kairi's face but she blocked it. She then went speeding around everywhere like a lightning fast bullet and hitting the grey suited girl but she blocked Kairi's attack then sent her up high up as Kairi fell down. Meanwhile Sakura and the white suited one were at a duel against each other.

"So, Sakura. Your fiance is cute. Maybe once I finish you, I can take him." She smirked inside her hood. Sakura growled and punched the hooded woman.

"Forget it." Sakura growled. "Find your own blonde idiot!" Sakura jumped up and lead backwards. She swung her Keyblade faster than before then pushed her down. The hooded girl then performed a Sonic blade and slashed at Sakura. Sakura falls to Kairi's position.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, Those girls are fast. There's got to be a way to stop them. But how?" Kairi closed her eyes for a moment then she opened her eyes.

"I've got it. Sakura, remember a year ago when we were training under Aqua?" Sakura's eyes widen. She knows what Kairi is talking about.

"Yeah but do you think we can do it? We're not very experienced with it."

"We've got to try it, Sakura. Let's do it." Sakura looked own for a minute then gave a Kairi a determined look. Kairi took Sakura's hand before they started flying towards the hooded women. They both were spinning and rolling around them. Kairi casted the ice on one while Sakura casted fire. Once they were done, Sakura jumped away from Kairi and hit the white suited one while Kairi jumped on the grey suited one. Both hooded girls fell down to the ground.

"Damn it, They performed a limit move." The white hooded one Exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Asked the grey hooded one.

"We must retreat to Master Vanitas. We don't have much strength." The grey hooded girl looked at the Keybearers jumping at both of them. She nodded with her hood. Both girls faded into darkness. Both Kairi and Sakura jumped to the ground.

"Damn it, They got away!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll get them next time." Sakura looked at her future cousin in law with a frown then smiled.

"You're right." Sakura then remembered something. "Oh that's right. We need to find Flynn and Rapunzel." Kairi nodded and runs with her best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Flynn and Rapunzel were walking in a tunnel they found.

"I hope Sakura and Kairi are okay. Those two girls are creepy." Rapunzel said.

"Ahh... I'm sure they're fine." Said Flynn. "I bet those gals beat those other gals with the hoods." Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"So, Flynn. Where are you from?" She asked.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry Blondie I don't do backstory however I am becoming very interested in yours now I...I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair" Flynn said.

"Nope" Rapunzel said.

"Or, the Mother."

"Uh, uh."

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon." She corrected in an irritating tone.

"Right, so here's my question., if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

"Uhh, well..." Rapunzel said as a rock fell off the roof as they looked down to see the rocks shaking and feel the ground shaking as well, "Uh, Flynn?" she said as they looked back the way they came to see a light coming down and then see all the guards running.

"Flynn?" Flynn didn't answer her, instead ran with her while being chased. They soon reached the edge of a cliff, where there was a large barrier to keep the ocean out.

They saw another cave at the bottom of the canyon but suddenly see two men. One of the two men is wearing a sleeveless green shirt, his weapon is a long sword on his back, has sideburns and his ears are edgier. The other brother wears a dark, sleeveless shirt similar to his brothers but wearing a long-sleeved shirt underneath, has a big knife, round ears, and an eye patch on the left eye.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"They don't like me." Flynn answered.

Behind them, the palace guards emerged from the tunnel, flinging down their torches.

"Who's that?"

"They don't like me either." Then a horse came out of the tunnel behind the guards.

"Who's That?"

"Look," he said. "Let's just assume that everyone here doesn't like me." Rapunzel handed him her frying pan and used her hair to swing across the ravine. Flynn turned around to see the guards approaching him.

"I've waited a long time for this," the captain sneered, pulling his sword. Flynn whimpered. Luckily though he took all the guards with one hit. Flynn looked at the pan then smiled.

"Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!"

Suddenly, another sword was pointed in my face. "Hah!" I exclaimed, turning to fight…the horse.

Miraculously, Flynn I managed to take down all the guards. He looked at the pan in shock. "Oh, mama, I have got to get me one of these!"

Suddenly, another sword was pointed in his face. "Hah!" he said as he was turning to fight…the horse who is holding .the sword with his teeth.

"Huh?" Flynn questioned in fear because it turns out the horse was a better fighter than the guards. The horse came at Flynn swinging the sword as Flynn used the pan to block the swings.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn said as the pan got knocked out of his hand and dropped down below and hit the ground with a clank.

"How 'bout two out of three?" Flynn said as the sword got point to his neck.

"FLYNN!" Called Rapunzel as she throws her hair to the thief. He grabbed the hair tightly before waving off towards the horse. As Flynn was soaring through the hair, he was dangerously close to the awaiting swords of the twin brothers down below. Flynn had to lift his legs to avoid them. When he did avoid their swings, he couldn't help but mock.

"Hah!" he laughed, "You should've seen your faces, you a..." He couldn't finish as his His stomach caught the full blunt of the wooden plank. "...Ridiculous."

Rapunzel winces then sees the horse kicking beam to the dam and breaking it as water began to spill out of the dam and he used the fallen beam to head towards Rapunzel.

"Come on, Blondie!" Flynn said as she saw them holding her hair. she jumped and swung down below and ran as the brother followed and up above Flynn. Flynn then down a water ramp then jumped as it fell apart and rolled on the ground next to Rapunzel then got up picked up her hair and ran to the cave.

The dam then broke and all the water began to flood into the valley as they ran into the cave as a large rock blocked the entrance but not before Flynn grabbed the frying pan and they stood in a dark cave with water quickly flooding in. Luckily they reached a cave Flynn found and made it just in time before before the boulder fell and trapped them inside. Despite trapping them inside the cave the Boulder didn't stop the water from flowing into the cave.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Rapunzel tried to move rocks out of the way but he couldn't move any rocks but he did scrape his hand opening a wound.

"It's no use. I can't see anything." Flynn said.

Rapunzel refused to give up and dove into the water to try to find a way out hit was stopped by Flynn.

"Hey, there's no point. It's pitch-black down there."

Flynn said trying to comfort Rapunzel but she is very scared so she started to cry.

"This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. I'm so sorry, Flynn."

"Eugene." He stated. Rapunzel looks at him in confusion.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone ought to know." He told her. Rapunzel smiled

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." She confessed making Eugene have an awestruck look on his face.

"What?" He asked. Rapunzel suddenly had a realization look on her face.

"I have Magic hair that glows."

The water had risen to their chins now. Rapunzel began to sing. " _Flower gleam and glow let your power shine!"_ Both of them took a deep breath and the water covered them. Her golden hair glew a golden yellow.

Then Flynn or Eugene put his hand to the wall, winced and pulled away, a sharp jagged rock had cut his palm, then he stopped- a hole just big enough to put your hand through was right next to it. He started pulling out rocks, then the back of the cave collapsed, revealing a beautiful river.

They pushed themselves into shore, coughing and sputtering.

"We made it!" Rapunzel said happily. Flynn was still in shock that her hair glew.

"Her hair actually glows! I didn't see that coming! Her hair actually glows! Why does her hair glow?!" Eugene asks Pascal, still in shock.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel's voice grew loud.

"What?" he cried."It doesn't just glow" Rapunzel said pulling her hair from the water as Pascal smirked at them.

"Why is he smiling at me?" Flynn asked. Rapunzel shrugged.

"Flynn, Rapunzel." A Voice called them. They both looked ahead to see Kairi and Sakura walking towards them.

"Kairi, Sakura. I'm so glad you're okay." She said with her hand on her heart.

"Same to you, Rapunzel." Kairi said. Sakura smiled before she noticed Flynn still freaked out by Rapunzel's glowing hair. She then looked at Rapunzel's hair.

"Uh, What's with Flynn?"

"I'll tell you later. But first, did you take care of those girls in coats?" Kairi puts her head down.

"No... they escaped before we could hit them."

"Still, there's something familiar about those girls... It's like... we've met them before." Sakura said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Keyblade graveyard, both girls with the hoods stood behind Vanitas, fearing the worst could happen to them.

"Master Vanitas, we deeply regret that we didn't finish the job against the loved ones of Sora and Naruto." The grey hooded girl.

"We deeply regret our failings." The black hooded girl said. "And we ask you to spare our lives.

"Actually, you served my plans, well." Both girls looked up at him in confusion.

"You see, I didn't want those girls dead. I wanted you to test their strength. And now I know Sora and Naruto's weakness. Now put down your hoods, I wanna talk to you eye to eye." Both of them obeyed their masters order and pulled their hoods off her head. The one with white coat had purple hair that was similar to Sakura only hers was two inches shorter. She also has Sakura's green eyes. The other girl strongly resembled Kairi but she has short black hair and the same blue eyes.

"I need you here to train. Don't worry about those two. By the time they reach here, you will be stronger than both of them. I will make sure of that. Dakura, Xion. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." They both said in unison.

* * *

 _ **That's right, I brought Xion back and not only that, I brought a darker version of Sakura. What does this mean? Why do they look like them? Why do they want to kill them and not Sora and Naruto? You'll find out in later chapters. Next chapter is where we'll meet Mother Gothel. Until then enjoy this chapter and play Kingdom Hearts 2.8 when you have the chance.**_


	13. Festival part 1: Eugene's backstory

_**A/N I don't Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

Later that night they sat at a camp fire as Rapunzel wrapped her hand around Eugene hand where he got cut.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand" Eugene said before grunting in pain. Rapunzel then laughed nervously.

"Sorry but Please don't freak out."

"Why?" Asked Sakura who is eating a marshmallow. Rapunzel didn't answer her, instead she closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _"Flower gleam and glow"_ Rapunzel sang as her hair began to glow, " _Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

Her hair then stopped glowing as Flynn removed the hair on his hand and saw it was healed. Kairi and Sakura's eyes were filled with amazement then went back to eating their marshmallows.

"Ahhh-!"

"Please don't freak out!"

"Ahhh…I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Oh I'm just interested in your hair and the magical qualities is possesses…how long has it been doing that exactly?" He then noticed Sakura and Kairi having a fascinated looks.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Kairi shrugged her arms.

"My fiancé saw weirder stuff than magical hair so I'm used to it." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, We've both see a lot of weird things and still we shrug it off." She then turned to Rapunzel. "So let me guess, you had that magical hair forever, right?"

"Well, yeah." Rapunzel answered.

"Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it, they wanted to take it for themselves, but, once it's cut" she said moving her hair to show a single brown strands of hair that was cut before, "It turns brown, and loses it's power, a gift like that, it has to be protected, that's why Mother never let me...that's why I...I never left the tower." She finished. Sakura rubbed her chin. She then whispered to her future cousin in law.

"Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"What do you mean, Sakura?"

"That her mom wouldn't let her out of that tower all her life? I know parents are overprotective but not like that."

"Yeah, you got a good point. Even my parents weren't that overprotective. You think we should ask her mother why?"

"I don't know but let's worry about that later." Sakura answered as she took a bite of her marshmallow. She then asks Euguene a question.

So, why do you call yourself 'Flynn Rider' if your real name's Eugene Fitzhurbert?"

Flynn shrugged. "I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzhurbert, that's kind of a downer. Well, there was this book that I used to read every night to all the younger kids; 'The Tales Of Flynnigan Rider'. He was a swashbuckling rogue, adventurer and wasn't too bad with the ladies either." Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment while Rapunzel smiled.

"Was he a thief too?" She asked. Eugene blushed at that question.

"Well… No," Eugene replied. "Actually, he had enough money that he could do anything he wanted to do, go anywhere he wanted to go. And, well, for a kid with nothing, I don't know, it just seemed like the better option. You guys can't tell anyone about this okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."

"We wouldn't want that then," Rapunzel said

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." Eugene said making the girls laugh with him then Rapunzel scoots over with Rapunzel. Sakura and Kairi smile at the sight. Being two girls in love can see that they are starting to fall for each other.

"Ahem. Well, I should, um… I, I should… I should get some more-firewood." Eugene said standing up.

"Okay." Kairi said before yawning. "I'm heading to bed. Anybody joining me?"

"I will." Sakura said following her to the tent.

"I'm gonna stay up with Eugene for a while." Rapunzel said. Both girls nodded as they headed towards their tent.

* * *

Later that night, Kairi, Sakura and Eugene slept the night away while Rapunzel was staying up right now thinking not noticing a shadowy figure was behind her.

"Well! I thought they'd never leave!" Gothel exclaimed making Rapunzel gasp.

"Mother!" Rapunzel exclaimed turning to Gothel.

"Hello dear." Gothel said taking her hood off and giving Rapunzel a hug.

"But I, I, I, I don't, uh… How did you find me?" Rapunzel asked feeling awestruck that Gothel found her.

"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and-utter betrayal and followed that." Gothel said.

Rapunzel let out a sigh "Mother…" Rapunzel spoke up but Gothel cut her off.

"We're going home, Rapunzel. Now." Gothel said sternly and begins to lead Rapunzel back to the tower.

But Rapunzel spoke up again. "You, you don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey with my friends and I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone." Rapunzel explained.

"Yes, ruffians, the group of mercenary's from some other world and the wanted thief I'm so proud." She stated sarcastically.

"This whole friendship and romance thing you've made up only proves my point Rapunzel, come on let's go-"

"NO!" Rapunzel forcefully stated,

"No?" she asked then scoffed,

"Oh I see now that you've been on the outside you're so mature and clever and so sure about those friends of yours well if there so perfect then give them these." Gothel spat shoving the satchel and the Gate Fragment into her hands.

"How did you-"

"The crown and that rock are the only reasons they're sticking around I mean look at you do you really think that thief is impressed?" Gothel scoffed pulling a couple of strands of hair up to prove her point, before turning away.

"Mother wait!"

"When they leave don't say I didn't warn you." Gothel stated disappearing into the night. Eugene came back with the firework a moment later. After sitting their campfire, Flynn poured water on the fire then he and Rapunzel went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Eugene was sleeping with his head on a rock and Rapunzel was sleeping on the grass with her hair around her as if it was a blanket while Sakura and Kairi slept in their tent they brought. They offered Rapunzel to sleep in it but she always wanted to sleep outside so she politely declined.

Everyone continued to sleep peacefully until Eugene felt a drop of water fall on his face. He woke up and saw that Maximus found him.

Eugene only smirked at the horse. "Well, I hope you're here to apologize." He said to the horse. He went back to sleep until the horse bit his legs and pulled him away.

"Aghhhh…!" Kairi and Sakura pulled out of their tents to see what the ruckus was as Rapunzel woke up too. She jumped up and rose to his aid.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there boy! Calm down! Easy!" The sound of Rapunzel's voice seemed to calm him down as Pascal climbed on top of her head and made a "calm down" motion with his hands. "That's it. Now sit. Sit..." She smiled.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there boy! Calm down! Easy!" The sound of Rapunzel's voice seemed to calm him down as Pascal climbed on top of her head and made a "calm down" motion with his hands. "That's it. Now sit. Sit..." She smiled. The horse did what she said and sat.

"Good, now drop the boot" she said as he glared, "Drop it!" The horse dropped the boot as Rapunzel rubbed his head.

"Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes you are!" she said petting him as his tail wagged, "you all tired, chasing the bad man all over the place?" she asked as he nodded.

"Excuse me?" Flynn said.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Rapunzel said hugging him, "Do they?" she said as he nodded. Kairi and Sakura giggled and joined Rapunzel in petting him.

"Come one, he's a bad horse!" Flynn said.

"Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart." Kairi said.

"Yeah, Isn't that right?" she said as he whinnied as she read his collar, "Maximus."

"You've got to be kidding me." Eugene said. Maximus saw Eugene again and was about to attack again when Rapunzel stopped him.

"Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life and I need, I need you not to get him arrested" she said as he frowned, "just for twenty four hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content, okay?" she said as Flynn sighed and held out his hand as Maximus glared and looked away.

"It's also Rapunzel's birthday. Just to let you know." Sakura said. Maximus glared at the thief and shook his hand. Suddenly they heard bells coming from the distance. The girls started to walk away not noticing Maximus hitting Eugene on the chest.

* * *

 _ **A/N sorry it took me so long to write this. It's just that my laptop about a year ago broke so I had to wait until now to get a new one but I'm back and this time I continue my stories no matter what. You can expect the next chapter of this in about a week or two. Until then, enjoy this chapter**_


End file.
